Secrets of the Unknown
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Something as happen. The first chapter is kinda funnie.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Bladebreakers dojo. Other then the fact the the Demolition Boys had stayed the night to help Kai with the Bladebreakers training. It was 6am Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian where up and out side training watting for the other boys to get up.

"Hey Kai, where's that cute girl...Hilary was it?"Bryan asked looking at one of his captains(Kai).

"Sleeping." Was all Kai said lunching his blade.

Ray Max and Kenny joined them out side.

"We kinda have a problem Kai." Kenny said looking at his captain.

"Well fix it-"

"We can't Tyson is sound asleep and Hilary is still sleeping. It's not like her to sleep in." Max said receiving a death glare from Kai from interrupting him."I well go and run some laps now." Max then ran out of the back yard.

"I think I well join him." Ray said edging(sp) away from him then running around to the front.

Kai glared at Kenny. Kenny just screaming and ran off.

Kai sat down on the porch.

"Ok, Kai somethings up. You don't glare at people for no reason." Tala asked his friend.

"Someone has be sneaking around and watching Hilary, and it's not a teenager because he looks way to old to be one." Kai said looking down at ground."Ian Bryan go to the guest room and get Hilary up. Tala Spencer. You too can help me get the pig out of bed."Kai looked at them while standing up.

"Sure thing Kai." Ian said while heading in side followed by Bryan rolling his eyes

"So how are we going to get that pig up?" Spencer asked looking at Kai.

"Ice and Ice cold watter." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Smart thinking Kai." Tala said rolling his eyes, witch got him a slap over the head."What was that for?" Rubbing the back of his head while getting up following Spencer and Kai in side.

After ten minutes Kai and Tala came in the main dojo room with two buckets of ice cold water while Spencer cared two buckets of ice cubs.(don't ask where he got them.)

Now I take you out of the town and to the next town over where kids are playing in the park beyblading then out of no where.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT IS FREZZING!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yup Tyson was awake now the little kids in the town where crying. Their ears hurt so much. I think so of them went death.

Now I take you back to the dojo where we now see...um...Kai, Tala and Spence out side rolling on the ground laughing...? Um...ok...They could not hear him yell because they had supper ear plugs in their ears.

Just then Bryan and Ian came running out of the dojo screaming with their hands in the air.

Kai Tala and Spencer stopped laughing and took the ear plugs out.

"What are you screaming for?" Spencer asked while watching them clime a tree.

The three boys sweat dropped.

"You guys remember that little girl that was in the you-know-where?" Ian asked as he held on to the branch for dear life.

"You mean the one are captains where fighting over?" Spencer asked rising a eyebrow in the air. That comment made Tala and Kai's face redden some.

"Yeah her." Bryan said on a other branch on the other side of Ian.

"What about her?" Tala asked sitting down on the ground.

"She is here."

Now in a split second Kai, Tala and Spencer up in the tree too.(All on different branch's for the ones with sick minds.)

Tyson then came out of the dojo soaked.

LOL FUNNIE! Well I think it was funny! Hope you'll liked it! Review for now please! I do hope I got all the spelling down!


	2. MUST READ!

Okay look everyone...I hate to say this but I have lost interest in writing anime. I don't think I will be writing any more for awhile. I'm really sorry to everyone you like my anime stories. I will try and do some work on them but I don't think it will happen.

I have been mostly working on stories happening to do with a book called 'The Outsiders' I really love the book and enjoy making stories about them.

Till I loss inters in that, I wont be updating up anime ones. Sorry.

Once agian I am sorry.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

P.S Please message me on what you think...


End file.
